ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Verdona
Verdona Tennyson 'is the wife of Max Tennyson, the mother of Carl and Frank Tennyson, and the paternal grandmother of Ben, Kenneth and Gwen. Backstory Verdona left her home world, Anodyne in an unspecified time long before the original series and was brought to Earth by a robot alien who had captured her, and wanted to use her to power his planet. They crash landed in St. Louis where she met and fell deeply in love with Max Tennyson, and the two romantically courted each other and eventually married. During this time she hid her Anodite heritage very well and blended in with human society. During their time together, Verdona always had to deal with Max's occupation as a Plumber and eventually after a long, happy and yet somewhat distant relationship, they parted. They had two known children Carl, and Frank. However, neither Carl or Frank inherited her magical and Anodite powers. When they were grown up and out of the house, she returned to Anodyne; after so many years on Earth, Verdona wanted to get back in touch with her background. She once came back to Earth to see if any of her grandchildren had inherited her Anodite abilities and powers, but saw that none did. Only several years later, she found out that Gwen, her granddaughter had. Original Series In the live-action movie, ''Ben 10: Race Against Time, Max told Ben that Verdona had passed away, although this might be a lie (it could be true if Verdona passed away in that timeline). Ben was likely not ready for the truth about Verdona being an Anodite yet as he was ten at the time. Ben 10: Alien Force When news went out about Max's disappearance, Verdona came to his favorite lake to remember the good times they had had together. However, she met with her grandchildren and their friend Kevin, who assumed she was a trespasser. She then magically disappears, leaving behind a flower at the base of a tree which had engraved a heart with a "Max + Verdona" writing on it. She then returned later in the night, deciding to have a "little fun" with Ben and Kevin. When Gwen intervened, she revealed herself as their paternal grandmother. She then later came to Gwen's house, explaining her history with Max and then offered Gwen to come back with her to Anodyne to reach the full potential of her powers and abilities (which would require seventy-five years). After thinking on the roof, Gwen refused. Verdona then shed her human body, revealing her true Anodite form, and thought that Gwen was too young to make her own decisions and decided to destroy her human body to free the dormant Anodite inside, but the two boys' stepped to defend Gwen. After a brief battle that tore up the front lawn (and part of the house), Gwen explained to her that she would rather stay on Earth with her friends and family, Verdona then tells Gwen that Max should have been an energy being like them, expressing her deep longing for him and that her desire to take Gwen with her could be just a front to fill the void in her heart. Verdona then magically patches up the damage and flies into space, claiming to return every so often to see how Gwen is doing. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Verdona made a reappearance in Girl Trouble, where she was able to overpower Sunny, who was attacking Gwen, and she took Sunny and her boyfriend Antonio back to their home planets and allow their parents to decide on their punishment. Verdona's history with Max was revealed in Moonstruck, where she was held captive by a Synthroid (a species of robotic aliens) that wants to use her Anodite powers as fuel for their planet. Max saved her, and they fell madly in love. Appearances Ben 10 Alien Force *''What Are Little Girls Made Of'' (first appearance) Ben 10 Ultimate Alien *''Girl Trouble'' (first re-appearance) *''Moonstruck'' (flashback) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (Flashback) Toys *Even though Gwen and Verdona are not the same toy, they have identical Anodite forms. So the "'''Gwen Anodite" toy can also be Verdona, not just Gwen (the same with Heatblast and Alan). Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Verdona appears in Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks where she is instructed by Max to take Ben, Gwen and Kevin to Anur Phaetos. Personality Like all Anodites, Verdona is a free-spirited being. Though sometimes acting more mature and grown-up, she mostly acts like a playful child. She also likes to listen and dance to Max's favorite band, Shag Carpeting. There is also another side of Verdona which is somewhat amoral and uncaring. For example when she almost destroyed Ben and Kevin when they first confronted her, were it not for the intervention of Gwen and learning who they really were and when she was willing to destroy her granddaughter's physical human body to release the Anodite inside. Verdona favors Gwen over Ben, due to the fact that Ben didn't inherit her powers and abilities so she just put him aside, which was shown when she magically conjured tape on his mouth so he couldn't speak, that was until after their final fight against each other did she see just how much Ben cares about Gwen, the two reconcile on good terms afterward. She also has a uncanny sense of humor that was passed on to Ben. Also, she was shown to be a strict disciplinarian and shown to be serious when she needs to be, when Sunny was bad behaved. Powers and Abilities Despite being an Anodite like her granddaughters, she has much more experience and can do far more than Gwen and Sunny can. Trivia *Verdona likes disco dancing and the music of Shag Carpeting, which is Max's favorite all-time band. *Natalie doesn't like Verdona. Verdona's feelings for her daughter-in-law appear to be mutual. This animosity between the two is yet to be explained. *In Moonstruck, her human and Anodite voice talents are shared by Juliet Landau. *If you look closely,in'' Moonstruck'', Verdona's Anodite form has thinner hair tentacles than her Anodite form in Girl Trouble. This could be because she is older now. Therefore, we can conclude that older Anodites have'' thicker ''hair tentacles than the younger ones. See also *Verdona's Bracelet *Verdona Gallery Category:Anodites Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Parents Category:Allies Category:Magic Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Secondary Characters Category:Mana Category:Females Category:Time Travelers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flying Aliens Category:One-Time Villains Category:Tennyson Family